Lonely Together
by NonaRose
Summary: Regina Mills is forced to spend seven days with the man she's secretly been crushing on for years, in a whole other continent. What could possibly go wrong? Modern AU written for OQonHolidaysWeek.


**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything but my mistakes.**

 **A/N:** This is written for OQonHolidaysWeek.

Prompt(s) used: 9

* * *

Going to Thailand for a week with a bunch of friends sounded glorious. Getting away from Maine's freezing temperatures and lounging in the warm weather by a swimming pool with a cocktail or two, who wouldn't want? Regina Mills did. She definitely wanted that, until the dreadful phone came through.

There was no way all her four friends had something important come up at the same time, forcing them to cancel at the last minute. It was far too coincidental to be true, and her suspicions were confirmed when the only other familiar person that boarded the plane with her was Robin Locksley.

The man she'd been crushing on ever since she was introduced to him a little over three years ago at a block party. The man her two best friends, Emma and Mary Margaret, have been trying to set her up with since.

He seemed equally as baffled by the sudden change of plans but, unlike her, not so bothered by them. Not in the slightest. He buckled up his seatbelt, flirted with a few of the stewardesses passing by, and relaxed with his headphones. Not a care in the world while she tried her very best to keep her cool throughout the entire flight.

How the hell was she supposed to survive seven days overseas with the man who made her heart pound, stomach flutter and knees grow weak without even realizing it when she couldn't even be around him for more than an hour, with other people in the same room, too?

"God…" Regina murmured to herself, frustratingly rubbing her hands over her face.

* * *

"Got all your luggage?" Robin asked, and she fought the urge to roll her eyes.

What the hell made him think she had more than just the one suitcase she was dragging beside her?

"Yes."

"You sure you didn't forget anything behind?"

"No, I didn't forget anything behind."

"You sure about that?"

Regina huffed irritatedly and stopped, turning to him with a scowl on her face. "If there's something you wanna say, just spit it out."

Unfazed, Robin only grinned, gesturing behind them. "You forgot your camera."

Oh, shit.

The lack of sleep was getting to her, it seemed.

"You could've just said that instead of asking repeatedly if I forgot something."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Where was the fun in any of this?

Day one and she was more than ready to go back home.

Regina got her camera bag and double-checked if all her belongings were there, then made sure she hadn't forgot anything else this time before following Robin out, watching as he hailed for a taxi. Who gave him the right to look so good in khaki shorts? She hated khaki shorts. And could that t-shirt be any tighter than it already was on him?

"Alright." Robin clasped his hands together, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Ready to go to the hotel?"

Regina sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Perfect! Here, let me get that," he offered, reaching for the handle of her suitcase, only for her to retrieve it further away from him with a frown.

"Just because I may seem small, it doesn't mean I'm incapable of putting my own suitcase in the trunk," she grumbled.

"That's not what I—"

"I can do it myself, thank you very much," she insisted, and he let her, lifting his hands in front of him in surrender before climbing into the backseat.

Regina struggled. Because whether she was willing to admit to herself or not, the suitcase was too heavy for someone as small as her to carry. Eventually, though, and after a whole lot of grunting and cursing, she managed to shove it into the trunk of the cab and close it without much trouble.

The trouble followed after that, though.

She had one foot set into the cab, ready to finally get out of the heat and into the air-conditioned car, when it moved. The man began to drive with half her body hanging out, almost running her straight into one of the pillars.

Fortunately, Robin was there to her rescue, stopping the cabbie before he got any farther than a foot down the road.

Unfortunately, Robin didn't let that incident die down. Chuckling over it and her reaction all the way to their hotel, making the long drive even more uncomfortable than it already was.

The hotel was beautiful. Grand. And the service was excellent. They were greeted with wide smiles and icy-cold lemongrass tea, refreshing in the humid weather. And the fact that it was a five minutes walk away from the night market made things even better. Regina caught a glimpse of the stalls that were set up on the way over. Everything seemed simple and handmade. Everything she knew she was going to spend her hard-earned money on whether she needed it or not.

"Uh…Regina?"

Nothing good ever came out of Robin's mouth since the beginning of their vacation.

"What now?" Regina fought the urge to roll her eyes, taking another sip of her beverage.

"There's only one room."

Her eyes bulged, and through a fit of coughs, she managed out a croaked, " _What_?"

"Well…" Robin mumbled, scratching the nap of his neck. "It seems Mary Margaret accidentally cancelled three rooms instead of just two." He gestured toward the concerned receptionist. "Your name isn't in their system. Just mine."

What were the odds of that happening?

 _Her_ seatbelt was broken on the plane. _Her_ television wouldn't work. Juice was spilled all over _her_ on the way out of the lavatory. _She_ was almost slammed into a wall before even getting into the cab. And now _her_ booking was cancelled. Could this trip get any worse? The answer would be yes. Yes it could. And it would.

"Well, just get me another then." Right, surely they'd understand that there was a mixup and give her a room without booking ahead of time.

"No, you don't understand. There's only _one_ room," Robin repeated.

She'd have to share a bedroom with _him_?

But she wanted privacy. She wanted to walk around in her underwear. She wanted to take her time in the bathtub and sing in the shower. And she was a woman with needs, masturbating at least once a day was a must—how the hell would she unwind with him in the same room?

"It won't be that terrible," Robin promised, flashing her a cheeky grin. "I'm not a messy person, if that's what you're worried about. I promise I'll wiped down the toilet every time I use it, too."

Was that supposed to ease her worries? Because everything so far had been pure hell.

Fuck. Like she had any other choice.

"Fine."

Robin turned around to the receptionist and exchanged a few words with her. Nothing Regina was able to hear aside from both their laughs. Was there any woman he hasn't flirted with yet?

Well, yes. Her.

He flirted with every woman she'd seen him talk to aside from her.

"Enjoy your stay Mr. and Mrs. Locksley," the receptionist said upon handing over the keys with an over friendly smile, giving them a wave as they turned around to leave.

Regina leaned in and whispered, "What did she just say?"

"Just ignore it. It's not a big deal," Robin replied.

Easier said than done.

* * *

A honeymoon suite.

They were given a goddamn honeymoon suite.

Regina walked in with the mindset of sharing a regular room with Robin. One with twin beds where she could mind her own business on and while he did the same on the other. But how was she supposed to do that with them sharing a queen-size bed?

Her life was a pathetic joke. There was no other explanation as to why these things continued to happen to her.

"I can't do this." She laughed humorlessly, standing in the center of the room. "This isn't what I signed up for."

"I'll take the couch," Robin offered, flashing her a rather kind smile, unlike all the smug ones she'd seen him support almost all the time. "You take the bed, I'll take the couch."

"Robin—"

"I insist."

Remorse consumed her and she shook her head. It wasn't his fault. If there was anyone she should be taking all her frustration on, it would be Mary Margaret. She was the one who handled everything. And she couldn't take the bed even if she wanted to. With the back injury he said he suffered back in high school, that small couch wouldn't be comfortable at all.

"I'll take the couch," she volunteered.

"Absolutely not," Robin refused, standing between her and the couch in the corner of the room. "I'll take it."

"You _physically_ cannot," she reminded, raising a challenging brow. When he remained quiet, she continued, "Besides, I can fit. You can't."

"Are you calling me fat?"

Not fat, no. But where would be the fun in correcting him? Instead, she gave him a wink and walked off into the bathroom to change out of her traveling clothes and into her pajamas.

It'd been a long day. Exhausting. And in their case, eight o'clock in the evening wasn't too early to turn in, was it? So much happened in their first day, Regina wasn't sure if she was excited or nervous of what might follow.


End file.
